


It’s Always Sunny between Mac and Dennis

by SometimesDark



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesDark/pseuds/SometimesDark
Summary: Mac messed up again and Dennis is disappointed.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“What on earth are you doing?” Dennis asked, frustratedly gesturing towards Mac, “this wasn’t the plan”

Mac looked desperately back at Dennis “But, wasn’t I supposed to-”

“No!” Dennis cut him off, “No Mac, you were supposed to stay where you were”.

“You didn’t want me to-”

“No!” Dennis yelled, “Stop Mac, just stop!”

Mac lowered his head, ashamed of failing Dennis again. “I’m sorry Dennis, I was only trying-”

“Maybe you just shouldn’t Mac.” Mac looked confused and just stared at Dennis, his eyes asking for a way to redeem himself. “Maybe.” Dennis said in a steely tone “you should just do _exactly_ what a say. And nothing fucking else. Okay!”

“Yeah okay Dennis”

“Look, you just obviously can’t think for yourself Ronald” Dennis’ voice mocked the other man, not that Mac noticed the obvious manipulation. “If you just do what I say”. Dennis stepped forwards and placed a hand on Mac’s shoulder, establishing the physical contact he knew Mac craved, “then maybe, just maybe” he lifted Mac’s chin to force their eyes to meet, “you won’t be such a fucking disappointment to me”, Dennis let go of Mac and turned away slightly to make him feel the rejection.

Mac didn’t respond, clearly hurt, but also not wanting to say anything wrong. Dennis might get angrier if he did. When Dennis got properly mad it scared Mac, it didn’t happen often, usually Dennis said he didn’t feel at all. But in those moments that he did, Mac really didn’t know what his friend was capable of.

“Look just go back to the apartment” Dennis said, “think you can manage that or do I need to get _Charlie_ to help you?”

“Are you coming too?” Mac perked up slightly.

“Uh, hm, no” Dennis was almost laughing as he spoke.

“Okay, I’ll just, I’ll see you later though Den-”

“GO!!” Dennis’ voice was like thunder in Mac’s ears, he quickly left the pub feeling vulnerable, wishing he could feel safe with Dennis.

Mac was right where Dennis wanted him. Yes, the plan had failed, and he definitely was annoyed about that. But at least it gave him an excuse to put Mac back down. Every now and then Mac got more confident, like when he’d put on all that weight for a bit. Dennis couldn’t have that. He needed control or Mac would just be unbearable and how was he supposed to put up with that? He’d finish Mac’s humbling later, for now he could just enjoy a few beers with the rest of the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac wandered towards the apartment he and Dennis shared, he couldn’t believe he’d failed Dennis again. Despite how Dennis behaved Mac was confident the other man did care about him, and only wanted the best for the two of them together. Of course Dennis was angry, that’s because he cared. He should just do as he was told, that’s when things work out for the best. Except sometimes Dennis would get mad that Mac wanted to be told what to do instead of deciding for himself. It confused Mac but he had to do his best.

This time it was clear that Mac was definitely supposed to do what the golden god had told him to.

Although now that he thought of it... Mac wasn’t so sure, maybe Dennis was testing him. Maybe what Dennis actually wanted was for Mac to surprise him by going back to the bar. Dennis had said he was having a few drinks, that might mean a party. He should bring more people. Charlie, Dee, and Frank would already be there. That meant there were only a few others they knew… Better than going back alone, Mac thought. He quickly rounded up Cricket, Bill Ponderosa, the Waitress, and Ben the soldier and headed back to the bar excitedly.

Dennis was sitting in the bar, beer in hand, with Dee and Charlie. Frank was stood in front of them pitching an idea for how they could earn some money by investing in cantaloupe growers. Dennis wasn’t paying attention. He didn’t think Dee was either. It was clear Charlie didn’t understand what was going on but he nodded along and made plainly incorrect add-ins to Frank’s idea.

“And then we can just eat all the cantaloupes ourselves right Frank, I’m really feeling this idea buddy”

“No Charlie, you’re not getting it we don’t eat the melons”

“We don’t?!”

“No!”

“Wait, what melons?”

“The cantaloupe melons Charlie”

“Those are melons??”

Dennis groaned, at least he didn’t have to deal with Mac as well. The whole gang acknowledged behind Mac’s back that they just didn’t like him. Dennis couldn’t agree more, but there was something in him that kept Mac around. He was the only one who would fully commit to Dennis, even if it was weird and creepy. Charlie was dumb, Frank disgusting, Dee a bird, and Mac just the worst. But Dennis could control Mac, and it was nice that someone at least recognised him for the Golden God that he was. That said, right now he was pissed, and was glad as hell he’d sent Mac back to their apartment. One of the benefits of when they’d lived in the suburbs for a bit was that Mac’s only connection to the bar and their other friends was through him. And that Mac hadn’t been able to get in the way and be so goddamn annoying all day.

Maybe he’d get Mac to stay back at their apartment more often, Dennis would only have to suggest Mac was losing muscle tone and he’d be at the apartment ‘working-out’ for days trying to prove to Dennis he was still in shape. Dennis sighed, that would be exhausting to put up with while he was at the apartment with Mac, but maybe worth it.

He might just forget yelling at Mac later on if it meant he’d be more pliable the next day. On the other hand, if Mac put a foot out of line, Dennis would have a lovely excuse to get angry and do things the hard way.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dennis!” Mac crashed into the room, “look I brought more people”. Dennis’ face turned to stone. “We got Cricket, and, and Bill’s here, we, we… Dennis?”

“Hey idiot” Dee cut in, “why are these assholes here?”

“Going to just not take offence to that” Bill input.

“I don’t care Bill” Dee said.

“Dennis?” Mac asked again.

Dennis stood up and rounded on Mac, ignoring everyone else.

He sighed deliberately “I just wanted _one_ goddamn evening. Without. Your. Fuck ups.” Dennis heaved with exasperation “You couldn’t do the _simplest_ of tasks. You were just supposed to go home.”

“Ain’t that a bit harsh on ‘im” Frank cut in. Dennis didn’t acknowledge Frank.

“ _One_ evening Mac that’s all” He said almost frantically.

“Sorry Den-” From nowhere Dennis lashed out punching Mac hard across the face. Mac fell instantly to the ground and stayed there stunned. No one moved. No one could quite believe what they were seeing.

It wasn’t that Dennis and Mac never fought, or that neither would ever be violent. But it was so sudden. And unprovoked.

Mac was began to move to sit up, Charlie bent down to help him stand but Mac brushed him away.

“Get off, just leave it” Mac said defensively, and moved back from the group a little before pushing himself up from the the floor and walking out without another word.

“Dennis what the hell?” Dee questioned, “That was bullshit.”

“Shut up Bird” Dennis said, turning back to where they’d been looking before they were disturbed by Mac.

Charlie gave a forced token chuckle at calling Dee a bird, but he didn’t sit down again, he felt on edge, “I, um, have some rats that need getting rid of, so I, uh, I just gotta go get my rat killin’ stick and get on down there y’know” He made a transparent and uncomfortable retreat from the group.

Bill, Cricket, the Waitress, and Ben the Soldier awkwardly filed out of the bar, “No party then I guess” Bill said by way of a parting remark.

Dennis didn’t acknowledge how obvious any of this was, or how strange his own behaviour had been, nor the hastiness with which Mac had practically fled.

“Dennis that was kinda fucked” Frank said, not disapprovingly, “you really gave him a go” he almost laughed.

“I’m not interested in talking Frank” Dennis said precariously.

“Fine, fine” Frank said in a more subdued tone “now, you ready to talk melons then?”

“Go on Frank” Dennis said suddenly speaking as though nothing at all had happened.

Frank launched back into his spiel for the relative normality it held.

Mac’s face throbbed, his cheek felt hot to the touch where the impact of Dennis’ fist had landed, he was sure he’d have a black eye by the next morning. Adrenaline coursed through him making him tremble slightly as he almost stumbled towards his apartment. His and Dennis’ he thought sorely.

He and Dennis had tussled before, but this was more than he could attribute to friendly fighting.

Dennis had hit him.

No warning.

No level playing field.

Just hit him and then left him on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time the gang was together neither Dennis nor Mac acknowledged what had happened between them. The rest of the group assumed they’d moved on and that things were just about as okay as normal. They might have noticed that Mac was quieter than usual if they’d been paying any attention, but he spoke just often enough that their individual self-centred frameworks didn’t pick up on anything at all. Meanwhile Mac constantly was treading on eggshells, and if Dennis’ voice ever raised would shrink into himself and away from his friends.

For him that punch had meant something which he’d never allowed himself to actually realise before. Dennis enjoyed it when he saw Mac was hurting. He’d seen it later that night when Dennis had finally got home and forcibly held up Mac’s chin so Dennis could properly look at the damage he’d inflicted. He’d seen it the morning after when he was eating at the table and could feel Dennis smiling as he looked at the dark bruise that had then formed on Mac’s face.

Mac was devoted to Dennis, he needed Dennis. So not giving Dennis another reason to hurt him only made him more desperate than ever to be in the other man’s good graces.

It was this desperation that Dennis so loved to despise. When Mac shrunk away in a conversation fearing he’d overstepped, Dennis did take note. Often he was the cause of it, his scathing glares which had previously been misinterpreted by Mac now seemed to land home. Perhaps this physical element was what their time as roommates sorely needed. It was not the physicality Mac wanted from his obvious crush, but Dennis was happy to take advantage.

The ‘implication’ had taken on a whole new understanding for both Mac and Dennis, and while the mere ‘implication’ of future violence was sufficient at the moment, Dennis waited for another incident where he would enact this implied fate on Mac, and have Mac stay, only to receive again whenever Dennis judged right.

Not yet, Dennis reminded himself, too soon or too often and Mac really might leave, not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the Friday two weeks after Dennis punched Mac that the bruise was entirely faded, and it was that day that Dennis decided to move forward with his plan.

”Hey Mac, I think you should take a personal day today”

Mac blanched, remembering being left alone at their house in the suburbs.

”Oh Dennis, yknow I think the bar might be too busy, I think you’re gonna need my help there”

”Hmm, no” Dennis said dismissively “I think we’ll be just fine”

”But we were going to do another chardee macdennis today? You can’t do chardee macdennis without mac”

”Actually we’ve got frank to go with Charlie so... Well I guess what I’m saying is we don’t need you, it can be chardee denfrank”

”Chardee denfrank??” Mac said screwing up his face, “that sounds awful”

”You know what the name doesn’t matter!” Dennis snapped.

Mac looked disappointed “Dennis I-“

”Are you really going to tell me you can’t manage this one thing?” He said in a softer tone. “Just one day”

”Just one?” Mac asked hopefully.

”Sure Buddy, of course, we gotta have you around sometimes right? Just today, stay here.” He placed his hand on Mac’s arm, Mac couldn’t help but agree with Dennis’ request. He could give Dennis one day, he didn’t need to be around him all the time. Maybe this would be good.

Dennis smiled to himself as he left the apartment, leaving Mac standing with a lost look on his face - unsure of what he should do now.

Mac hadn’t resisted too much, it was so easy for Dennis to persuade him. He didn’t like that Mac’s bruise was gone, and ached to replace it. He hoped that evening when he got back Mac would provide him with an excuse.

Mac slumped onto the sofa and flicked through channels on the television, ads, ads, more ads. A day of not much at all seemed boring. Maybe he’d order a pizza or something to pass the time.

Dennis didn’t even have to explain why Mac never arrived that day, no one asked, that made him smirk to himself, the rest of the gang wouldn’t even realise what was happening until Mac was practically a stranger to them. He guessed it wasn’t surprising they hadn’t noticed though, as soon as he’d arrived at the bar Charlie had burst in with a box of rats he claimed to have trained to dance, this had derailed the chardee macdennis plans.

They’d spent most of the day trying to train different types of animals they acquired (several stray cats which ended up killing Charlie’s rats, a squirrel which Frank already had for some reason, and a pigeon that’d coincidently flown into the bar) to show Charlie how lame his rats were. Running towards wherever food was put definitely did not count as dancing according to everyone except Charlie.

If Dennis was being honest none of the animals had danced, or even slightly been obedient, but that didn’t matter. Mac had stayed away all day, like he’d been told to. That was the obedience he was concerned about.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes Mac disgusted Dennis, well all the time, but the scene when Dennis walked into their apartment was a more poignant example. His flatmate was slumped on the sofa surrounded by greasy pizza boxes and empty beers. The man had obviously not moved for some time, there was a sheen of sweat across his forehead from, _what?_ Dennis wasn’t sure, but perhaps the effort of eating all that pizza had taken that much effort.

Revulsion pulsed through Dennis - he took a breath.

”What is this Mac?”

”Huh?” Mac looked up, only just having noticed the other man.

”What the fuck is this?”

Mac still didn’t seem to understand, Dennis gestured frustratedly at the couch.

”I got pizza” Mac said in a peppy tone, “Did you want some?” He asked confused, “I didn’t save any because you can’t have... Gluten. But I’ve been wanting to bulk up again so I thought this would help.”

Dennis scowled “If you _want_ to _bulk up.”_ he said slowly “You ask me for the pills I gave you last time”

”Oh, I don’t think those pills-“

”No-no, I’m not done, If you want to bulk up you ask me first _anyway._ If you want to order pizza that makes _our_ apartment disgusting, you ask me first.”

”For me to get pizza?” Mac tilted his head to the side.

”This is both of our apartment Mac” Dennis said high-pitched “Pizza stinks up the whole place, you gotta ask my permission to stink up my apartment”

Mac seemed to accept this explanation and began to apologise, only to be cut off again.

”You are obviously incapable of taking care of this apartment. You haven’t even cleaned anything!” Dennis paced like a lion ready to kill, “I think you’re going to have to stay home tomorrow and sort this out. I think that’s reasonable.” He paused, “Don’t you?”

Mac looked at the floor sullenly, and quietly responded “Yes”.

Dennis’ hand ached with sudden tension, Mac wasn’t even meeting his eyes, _the coward_. Then there was intense anger, he flexed his hand. Mac still had his eyes on the ground. A quick and stinging backhanded slap caught Mac’s cheek.

”Dennis?” He said still quiet.

”You shouldn’t have sat around all day doing nothing, eaten so much pizza, not cleaned up, _disrespected me_ and then acted surprised when your actions have basic consequences” he huffed out in impatience “You will take the bulk-pill I leave on the counter in the morning, and you will clean up the whole apartment. These are the consequences.”

Mac nodded, Dennis steeled himself, to properly seal this he would have to physically touch Mac, to give the man some hope that this would lead to a happy life with Dennis. He (as gently as he could muster) put his hand on Mac’s too-warm shoulder. “I’m helping you be better, just do these things for me, okay?” He said reassuringly “Show me that you won’t always disappoint me.”

”Okay Dennis” Mac smiled up at him, meeting his eyes finally, Dennis wasn’t sure if this was worse.


End file.
